All because of Uchiha
by SnowCandie
Summary: I was kind of asked to write this pairing. i suck at sumarries. An unconcious Uchiha still managed to bring two people together.


**Hey, i know, two stories in one day. Again i welcome the reviews so bring em on. I wrote this story caus esomeone said they liked Naru/Saku parings. Hopefully they like this story. I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto sat in the hospital leaning over his long time rival, Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto sat in the hospital leaning over his long time rival, Sasuke Uchiha. It had been 2 months since he had dragged the young Uchiha back. However, Sasuke had been in roughed up condition due to his final battle with Itachi. He had managed to kill Orochimaru before he had met up with his brother. He had just delivered the final blow with chidori when his brother had gotten a last move of his own and putting Sasuke into a coma like state before he died slowly. Naruto had found Sasuke a couple of days later and dragged/ carried him back to konoha.

Sasuke is still in a coma. Naruto quietly sits there staring out of the window when Sakura walked with Sasuke's charts.

"Oh, hey Sakura." Naruto turned and acknowledged her.

"Hey. Has he stirred any yet?" She asked while checking his vitals.

"No. Not really. Do you think he will ever wake up?" He asked quietly.

"I honestly have no idea. He doesn't seem to be improving any. I'll have to talk with Tsunade and see what she has to say about this whole thing." She responded now staring at Naruto.

While Sasuke had been gone to Orochimaru, Sakura and Naruto had gotten a lot closer. Even with Sai as their new team member. Naruto still got beaten by Sakura for his stupidity but other than that they had grown very fond of one another. Naruto still had his strong crush on Sakura but never really asked her out anymore due to the fact that it was really starting to hurt when she rejected him.

Sakura, on the other hand, had somehow finally gotten over the Uchiha and had developed feelings for Naruto. She would never voice though due to the fact that Naruto had stopped showing interest in her.

Sakura changed the I.V. bags that were hooked up to Sasuke as Naruto made his way over to stand beside her.

"Sakura," He said, getting her attention. "Would you like to go and get something to eat? You seem exhausted; besides, I haven't eaten in two days."

Sakura turned and stared at him looking deep into his eyes for a few moments.

"Sure. I think I need it."

After she had finished her last two rounds, she and Naruto set out for the ramen shop, (**Me: Where did you think they were gonna go? It's all that boy eats. lol.)**, where he was actually willing to pay for the meal. They pretty much ate in silence until Sakura decided to speak up once they were finished.

"Naruto, would you want to go for a walk in the park?" She asked with her eyes directed at her feet.

He smiled warmly at her. "Sure, I would love to."

The sun was just beginning to set as they made their way to the park. They made a few laps around the path (walking of course) and then ended up sitting on the swings.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"What do you think will happen when Sasuke-kun wakes up?"

Naruto looked at his feet slightly angry and jealous.

'How can she still love him after everything?' He asked himself before responding.

"What do you mean Sakura?"

"I mean do you think he will stay, or try to leave again?"

"I honestly don't know. But at the same time I'm sure he'll stay because his goal is half full filled. All he has left to do is rebuild his clan." He looked at her expecting her to blush at his last comment.

She stared at the horizon watching as the sun went down while Naruto stared at her lovingly. As she turned to look at him he quickly averted his gaze to the ground.

"Why is it that you still get upset when Sasuke is involved?"

Naruto looked at her then looked back at the ground.

"Because I…" He left off not wanting to feel vulnerable.

"You what?" She asked pressing him.

When he wouldn't respond she stood before him with her hands resting on her hips.

"What Naruto, you what?"

He glared up at her and stood up. Her stance never faltered as he stood very close to her with their noses just barely touching.

"I get angry Sa-ku-ra because I still have feelings for you. I get mad because you obviously still have feelings for Sasuke and will never return mine." He huffed as he finished his explanation.

"That's truly what you think?" She asked now glaring at him in return.

"Yeah it is."

For a few moments they stood there glaring at one another until something inside them snapped and they both closed the gap between them. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as his hand came to rest on her hips, their tongues battling for dominance. After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart form lack of air. Naruto gazed into her eyes and whispered to her, "I love you Sakura. Will you be mine?"

Sakura gazed back lovingly. "I love you too, and of course I will." They stayed there for the remainder of the night just resting up against a tree in each others arms.


End file.
